sufanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Steven Universe Fanon Wikia:Chat/Logs/7 Aug 2016
00:15:25 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: It has been some time since my last appearance in this chatroom. 00:15:45 CHAT Steven watcher: Moussaieff! Hia 00:15:54 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: Hello there. 00:17:32 QUIT Steven watcher has warped out 00:17:34 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: big◯/big 00:18:15 JOIN Steven watcher has warped in 00:19:03 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: Logging... 00:19:04 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: Creating chatlog 0 kicks and 0 bans reported. 1 joins, 1 leaves, and 1 messages logged. 00:22:44 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: You're all quiet today. 00:22:58 CHAT Democritos: we're all quiet everyday 00:23:55 CHAT Steven watcher: Yep 00:24:53 CHAT Democritos: there's no real topic anyway 00:26:07 QUIT Periandlapis007 has warped out 00:27:04 QUIT Violet the Violent has warped out 00:30:38 JOIN Leucippus has warped in 00:33:21 QUIT Leucippus has warped out 00:37:46 QUIT Steven watcher has warped out 00:38:08 JOIN Steven watcher has warped in 00:39:35 CHAT Periandlapis007: Golden Sapphire 00:40:40 JOIN Leucippus has warped in 00:40:52 CHAT Democritos: j3gus leu make a choice 00:41:04 CHAT Leucippus: piss off 00:41:07 CHAT Leucippus: I'm mobile 00:41:36 CHAT Democritos: i see 00:43:12 CHAT Leucippus: *you read 00:43:25 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: It's true either way. 00:44:11 CHAT Democritos: well, im seeing your words, arent i :^) 00:45:10 CHAT Leucippus: yeah? 00:45:32 CHAT Democritos: y e a h 00:46:18 QUIT Leucippus has warped out 00:55:09 JOIN DearlySkies has warped in 00:55:11 CHAT DearlySkies: ech 00:55:40 JOIN Steven watcher has warped in 00:55:47 CHAT DearlySkies: !hello 00:55:49 CHAT DearlySkies: ... 00:55:50 CHAT DearlySkies: !on 00:55:50 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: Booting up! 00:55:53 CHAT DearlySkies: !hello 00:55:53 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: What's up DearlySkies! 00:56:04 CHAT DearlySkies: >>" the coding's been changed 00:56:09 CHAT DearlySkies: er no, my username changed 00:56:49 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: Moussaieff Bot Diamond v1.7: Commands here. Swear checking: enabled. Commands: enabled. 00:57:13 CHAT DearlySkies: not what i wanted but okay... 01:02:01 QUIT Steven watcher has warped out 01:02:11 JOIN Steven watcher has warped in 01:08:02 QUIT Steven watcher has warped out 01:10:11 QUIT Steven watcher has warped out 01:12:51 QUIT Periandlapis007 has warped out 01:24:55 QUIT Steven watcher has warped out 01:29:55 QUIT Steven watcher has warped out 01:46:38 QUIT DearlySkies has warped out 01:49:31 QUIT DearlySkies has warped out 01:49:54 QUIT Steven watcher has warped out 01:50:45 JOIN Steven watcher has warped in 01:52:43 QUIT Steven watcher has warped out 01:52:52 JOIN I-Ship-Stevidot has warped in 01:53:18 CHAT I-Ship-Stevidot: I've decided that blue, not white, goes the best with colorless gems 01:53:39 JOIN Steven watcher has warped in 01:53:49 CHAT I-Ship-Stevidot: /me bites off Lapidot's head 01:53:54 CHAT I-Ship-Stevidot: O hai Steven o/ 01:54:16 CHAT Steven watcher: Hia 01:56:42 QUIT Steven watcher has warped out 04:21:10 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: Hello again. 04:21:29 CHAT Steven watcher: Same here 04:21:46 CHAT Democritos: hello @whoever's riding the bot 04:22:43 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: Riding a bot? I act on my own. 04:23:28 CHAT Democritos: right 04:24:07 CHAT Sunnygoldi: wat 04:24:24 CHAT Sunnygoldi: @Democritos: Of course, I got attacked by my own leg 04:24:28 QUIT Steven watcher has warped out 04:24:35 JOIN Steven watcher has warped in 04:24:43 CHAT Democritos: yeah, it happens 04:25:17 CHAT Sunnygoldi: When you're just walking casually and your leg kicks you in the face 04:25:25 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: Rest in peace, Sunnygoldi, who was attacked by their own leg. 04:26:31 CHAT Steven watcher: It's happened to me a few times (more than I would like to admit) I really have to have a word with my programmer 04:27:01 CHAT Democritos: om 04:28:35 CHAT Steven watcher: Hey at least it wasn't my hand they misprogrammed it would be a lot more destructive (probably) 04:29:08 CHAT Sunnygoldi: /me whispers 04:29:26 CHAT Sunnygoldi: He's not humannnn He must be the illminauti (RIP spelling) 04:29:36 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: The Loominarty. 04:30:01 CHAT Democritos: Il100minati 04:30:06 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: smallJust kidding, the Loominarty isn't a part of anything here. 04:30:07 CHAT Sunnygoldi: Loominarty = Loom in an art 04:30:30 CHAT Democritos: (666) 04:30:54 CHAT Democritos: the emote limit is 6, the caps limit is 6, and the special text limit is 6 04:30:56 CHAT Steven watcher: Hey you totally didn't find out I was a robot (to moussaieff) phew I thought I was going to get caught 04:30:57 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: smalliOh dear, here it comes. 04:30:59 CHAT Democritos: conspiracy, anyone 04:31:22 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: You thought I didn't find out? I know many things, this is not news to me. 04:31:59 CHAT I-Ship-Stevidot: Robots are the second most unintelligent creatures of the planet, second only to pewdiepies 04:32:03 CHAT I-Ship-Stevidot: :3c 04:32:15 CHAT I-Ship-Stevidot: ;4v 04:32:26 CHAT I-Ship-Stevidot: !5b 04:32:29 CHAT Democritos: the hell are pewdiepies 04:32:47 CHAT I-Ship-Stevidot: Creatures that screech louder than howler monkeys 04:32:52 CHAT Sunnygoldi: /me *slaps Stevidot* and whispers 'Rok Tutles foeva 04:32:54 CHAT Steven watcher: Hey who do you think cryogenically froze Walt Disney's head 04:33:07 CHAT I-Ship-Stevidot: Bob did 04:33:12 CHAT I-Ship-Stevidot: /me points to Bob 04:33:18 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: I believe it was God. 04:33:21 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: No, kidding, it was Bob. 04:33:44 CHAT Steven watcher: Hey my name is not bob why would I be called bob 04:34:07 CHAT Sunnygoldi: /me Peridot slaps Steven watcher 04:34:12 CHAT I-Ship-Stevidot: Not you you �� 04:34:20 CHAT I-Ship-Stevidot: Stop taking credit from Bob 04:34:27 CHAT Sunnygoldi: (Peridot slaps are a reference if u get it) 04:35:02 CHAT I-Ship-Stevidot: Dude this is a su wikia 04:35:08 CHAT I-Ship-Stevidot: Of course we would get it 04:35:27 CHAT Democritos: i dont, but okay 04:35:40 CHAT Steven watcher: My name is not bob. Agh! I am just going to have to cryogenically freeze George Lucas' head and write Steven watcher on it so no one gets my name wr 04:35:43 CHAT Steven watcher: *wrong 04:36:27 CHAT Sunnygoldi: /me Peridot slaps Steven watcher so fast he can't talk 04:36:29 CHAT I-Ship-Stevidot: @steven ibigstop stealing credit from bob's work you �� 04:36:29 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: I-Ship-Stevidot, don't abuse big text. 04:36:43 CHAT I-Ship-Stevidot: Okay, if you say so 04:37:39 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: It's only my job. 04:38:15 CHAT Steven watcher: Hey quick question should I freeze him in carbonite? Or just normal cryogenically freeze him? 04:38:34 CHAT I-Ship-Stevidot: Steven go freeze yourself. ��. 04:38:54 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: Why is there onigiri in my chat...? 04:39:00 JOIN DearlySkies has warped in 04:39:05 CHAT DearlySkies: i am trIGGERED 04:39:10 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: ... 04:39:15 QUIT DearlySkies has warped out 04:39:24 CHAT Democritos: Trigger w9rds 04:39:53 CHAT Sunnygoldi: She literally warped in and warped out just to state she's triggered 04:39:57 CHAT Sunnygoldi: *thinks* 04:40:04 CHAT I-Ship-Stevidot: Because Steven is a �� 04:40:05 CHAT Sunnygoldi: What would she be triggered by 04:40:15 CHAT I-Ship-Stevidot: *XE 04:40:25 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: Thank. 04:40:38 CHAT I-Ship-Stevidot: Dani goes by xe/xyr pronouns 04:41:03 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: It's on that profile xe has that no one ireally/i goes to but it is indeed there. 04:41:30 CHAT Sunnygoldi: oh ok 04:41:35 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: All logs] - Today] 04:41:37 CHAT Sunnygoldi: I apologizzeeee 04:41:45 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: Wrong command. Whoops. Oh well. 04:41:47 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: Logging... 04:41:47 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: Adding to chatlog 0 kicks and 0 bans reported. 0 joins, 0 leaves, and 2 messages logged. 04:43:53 CHAT Steven watcher: Hey guys I just found out who my character was, it's Steven Jobs, apparently he grew apples weird 04:44:04 CHAT Sunnygoldi: wat 04:44:09 CHAT Sunnygoldi: /e is confused 04:44:14 CHAT Sunnygoldi: /me is confused 04:44:44 CHAT I-Ship-Stevidot: /me calls Steven a �� till one day he messes up and accidentally calls him a �� 04:45:01 CHAT Steven watcher: What? 04:46:17 CHAT Steven watcher: So anyone here heard of Steven Jobs? 04:46:40 CHAT I-Ship-Stevidot: I have 04:46:42 CHAT Steven watcher: Also I guess that makes me Steven Jr. 04:46:51 CHAT Steven watcher: tell me more 04:47:08 CHAT I-Ship-Stevidot: No, that makes you Steven bWatch/ber (badumtss) 04:47:23 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: Do you have a moment to talk about our Lord and Saviour, Helix Fossil. 04:47:29 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: I think I got that meme wrong... 04:47:44 CHAT I-Ship-Stevidot: No, but I do have time to discuss our lord and savior, porididodo 04:47:56 CHAT Steven watcher: All hail lord helix 04:48:07 CHAT I-Ship-Stevidot: All hail porididodo 04:48:20 CHAT Sunnygoldi: /me hides underneath rock 04:48:38 CHAT Steven watcher: i don't get it did Steven Jobs make watches aswell? 04:48:43 CHAT I-Ship-Stevidot: Not praising porididodo is one of the 7 deadly sins, right up there between old fanon and TTG 04:49:03 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: Oogh, Old Fanon. Let's not go there. 04:49:13 CHAT I-Ship-Stevidot: Okay 04:51:02 QUIT Periandlapis007 has warped out 04:51:21 CHAT Steven watcher: So stevie did Steven make watches because that is weird growing apples and making watches 04:51:38 CHAT I-Ship-Stevidot: More on porididodoism and what you can do to convert here: http://bit.ly/2aPZYFD 04:51:50 CHAT I-Ship-Stevidot: @steven apple is a brand of computer 04:52:34 CHAT Sunnygoldi: /me Peridot slaps Steven watcher again 04:52:35 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: It is also a fruit. 04:53:17 CHAT I-Ship-Stevidot: It is also a way to murder people 04:53:43 CHAT Steven watcher: Yeah it's a fruit other wise i may have killed my English teacher, but then again that would explain why I haven't seen them for a while... 04:54:01 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: I will be right back, I need to seek out food for someone. 04:54:22 CHAT Steven watcher: Just don't get them apples just to be safe 04:54:56 CHAT Sunnygoldi: Apples are also a way to discover gravity 04:57:05 CHAT Steven watcher: Nah you just drop a oddly shaped Ruby onto someone's head, I really feel sorry for Isaac it wasn't meant to hurt or fall on his head for that matter 04:57:23 CHAT Steven watcher: *to hurt him or fall 04:58:26 CHAT Steven watcher: I really shouldn't stand in trees while juggling Ruby's 04:59:04 JOIN Periandlapis007 has warped in 04:59:34 CHAT Periandlapis007: Uh 04:59:40 CHAT Periandlapis007: please don't juggle me 05:00:08 CHAT I-Ship-Stevidot: o hai lapidot o/ 05:00:09 CHAT Democritos: wh 05:00:24 CHAT Periandlapis007: Hi 05:00:29 CHAT I-Ship-Stevidot: http://bit.ly/2aKJSMW (language warning) 05:00:39 CHAT Periandlapis007: (Golden Saphire/Greigite) 05:00:49 CHAT I-Ship-Stevidot: Yes lapidot? 05:01:06 CHAT Periandlapis007: Lol 05:01:46 CHAT Steven watcher: Oh was it you that I dropped on Isaacs head, I am very sorry 05:03:37 CHAT Sunnygoldi: /me peridot slaps Steven watcher again 05:03:53 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: All logs] - Today] 05:03:59 CHAT I-Ship-Stevidot: I'm scared 05:04:24 CHAT Steven watcher: Stop slapping me you are damaging my circuitry 05:06:05 CHAT I-Ship-Stevidot: Lapidot is saying things in pm and I don't know if I should respond because she's not saying "the thing" 05:06:31 CHAT Democritos: wh 05:07:20 CHAT I-Ship-Stevidot: You wouldn't understand ,your not us 05:07:33 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: ...I believe you mean "you're"... 05:07:36 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: But okay. 05:09:30 CHAT Sunnygoldi: /me continues to slap Steven watcher 05:09:55 CHAT Steven watcher: Ow, ow, ow is what I would be saying if I could feel pain 05:11:46 CHAT Periandlapis007: Greigite 05:12:03 CHAT Periandlapis007: /me growls at Sunnygold 05:12:12 CHAT Periandlapis007: /me butes Sunnygold 05:12:23 CHAT I-Ship-Stevidot: /me bites off Lapidot's head 05:13:00 CHAT Steven watcher: /me throws his arm at stevie 05:15:00 CHAT I-Ship-Stevidot: Apple 05:15:27 CHAT Periandlapis007: /me growls at everyone 05:15:55 CHAT Steven watcher: Even my creator? 05:16:05 CHAT Steven watcher: *even at my 05:16:24 CHAT I-Ship-Stevidot: /me takes Lapidot's growling as a sign that he's no longer needed, and leaves her 05:17:14 CHAT Periandlapis007: /me hugs Stevi and Ateven watcher 05:17:22 CHAT I-Ship-Stevidot: /me hugs back 05:17:34 CHAT Democritos: ahem ahem 05:17:40 CHAT Periandlapis007: This is really Awqurd to me so be greatful 05:17:43 QUIT Steven watcher has warped out 05:17:54 CHAT I-Ship-Stevidot: This counts as roleplaying? The more you knwo... 05:18:13 CHAT Periandlapis007: Mhm 05:18:15 CHAT I-Ship-Stevidot: The more you knwo, the knwo you more 05:18:17 JOIN Steven watcher has warped in 05:18:22 CHAT I-Ship-Stevidot: Hi Steven o/ 05:18:35 CHAT Democritos: well, you are playing as different roles 05:18:50 CHAT Periandlapis007: Huh? 05:19:14 CHAT Sunnygoldi: im silent because I'm working on something 05:19:47 CHAT Periandlapis007: So am I but I'm still as noisy as a pillow! 05:20:11 CHAT Sunnygoldi: Correction: I'm silent because I'm putting all my focus into working on something 05:20:43 CHAT Democritos: question: how are pillows noisy? 05:21:16 CHAT Steven watcher: Ever had a talking pillow? Or had a pillow for? Or a pillow fight with talking pillows 05:21:26 CHAT Steven watcher: *fight 05:22:23 CHAT Periandlapis007: Lol Because every time you move they make noise 05:23:12 CHAT Democritos: i don't know what sort of pillows you're using then 05:24:10 CHAT Periandlapis007: I have different types!I have Cotten wool and another type I can't remember 05:24:18 CHAT Sunnygoldi: :/ 05:25:38 CHAT Periandlapis007: I'm dumb 05:25:43 CHAT Periandlapis007: Very dumb 05:25:54 CHAT Periandlapis007: and I'm proud 05:26:18 CHAT Sunnygoldi: weelllppp 05:26:29 CHAT Sunnygoldi: /me goes back under her rock 05:26:40 CHAT Periandlapis007: /me eats the rock 05:26:48 CHAT Sunnygoldi: Nuu 05:26:51 CHAT Sunnygoldi: moi rock 05:26:52 QUIT Steven watcher has warped out 05:27:01 CHAT Sunnygoldi: /me hides underneath another rock 05:27:04 JOIN Steven watcher has warped in 05:27:35 CHAT I-Ship-Stevidot: Hi Steven o/ 05:27:45 CHAT Periandlapis007: /me eats every rock In existence 05:28:02 CHAT Sunnygoldi: >.< Stup eting moi roks 05:28:13 CHAT Sunnygoldi: /me hides under a bush 05:28:39 CHAT Democritos: Om 05:29:02 CHAT Steven watcher: /me harvests all forms of plant life to make an awesome machine that I won't give you 05:29:07 CHAT I-Ship-Stevidot: Fun fact: celestite counts as a rock big:^) 05:29:16 CHAT Periandlapis007: . 05:29:18 CHAT Sunnygoldi: (wow she ate herself 05:29:29 CHAT Periandlapis007: lololol 05:29:54 CHAT I-Ship-Stevidot: http://steven-universe.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:677899 05:30:01 CHAT I-Ship-Stevidot: Best story 05:30:21 CHAT Sunnygoldi: I already saw it 05:30:39 CHAT I-Ship-Stevidot: Or did you??? 05:30:43 CHAT I-Ship-Stevidot: Run run DUNNN 05:30:56 CHAT Sunnygoldi: 'run run dun?; 05:30:58 CHAT Sunnygoldi: ;-; 05:31:40 CHAT Periandlapis007: Uh 05:32:52 CHAT I-Ship-Stevidot: This is where you die now its time to cry now I'm gonna kill you all and make every last of you fall welcome to my murderhouse hope you like overburnt cows because that's your last meal, before my knife makes your skin peel... 05:33:11 CHAT I-Ship-Stevidot: :3c 05:33:35 CHAT Sunnygoldi: /me finds a rock and hides 05:33:59 CHAT Democritos: what 05:34:52 CHAT I-Ship-Stevidot: My "welcome to the club" remix 05:34:54 CHAT Periandlapis007: Nice sing 05:35:00 CHAT Periandlapis007: *song 05:35:19 CHAT I-Ship-Stevidot: Now available in slaughterhouses above the area where animals are killed. 05:36:12 CHAT I-Ship-Stevidot: You just have to reach it...I hope you don't fall in and get your meat grinded >:3 05:36:54 CHAT Periandlapis007: ...:D 05:36:56 CHAT Sunnygoldi: do u like creepy songs, Stevidot 05:37:12 CHAT Periandlapis007: I love them 05:37:38 CHAT I-Ship-Stevidot: @sunni yes 05:37:46 CHAT Sunnygoldi: welp 05:38:11 CHAT I-Ship-Stevidot: What did the turtle say when his shell was broken? 05:38:16 CHAT I-Ship-Stevidot: Nothing, he was dead... 05:38:25 CHAT Sunnygoldi: I'm assuming you guys know Funhouse 05:38:27 CHAT I-Ship-Stevidot: /me breaks Sunnigoldi's rock shell 05:38:40 CHAT Sunnygoldi: /me opens her mouth 05:39:48 CHAT Sunnygoldi: I have spatio-chronokinesis (manipulate space and time) *sends Stevidot to the abyss* 05:40:49 CHAT Periandlapis007: Hehe 05:40:57 CHAT I-Ship-Stevidot: I can survive the abyss 05:41:09 CHAT Sunnygoldi: ur still in the abyss 05:41:14 CHAT Sunnygoldi: even thou ur not ded 05:43:29 CHAT I-Ship-Stevidot: http://steven-universe.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:I-Ship-Stevidot/porididodoism_and_how_to_convert 05:43:50 CHAT Democritos: what even 05:44:07 CHAT Sunnygoldi: ok im leaving chat even thou im still gonna be online 05:44:34 CHAT I-Ship-Stevidot: o bai sunni \o 05:44:38 QUIT Sunnygoldi has warped out 05:44:58 QUIT I-Ship-Stevidot has warped out 05:46:12 CHAT Periandlapis007: Eheheheh I'm tired 05:46:36 CHAT Democritos: go sleep 05:47:11 CHAT Periandlapis007: But I must attend to chat!And I must finish request... 05:47:50 CHAT Democritos: request? 05:48:33 CHAT Periandlapis007: Reeeqquuest 05:48:39 CHAT Periandlapis007: So many..... 05:48:56 JOIN Sunnygoldi has warped in 05:49:01 CHAT Periandlapis007: /me hasn't left room all day because of drawing 05:49:02 CHAT Sunnygoldi: immmm back 05:49:09 CHAT Periandlapis007: Wb 05:49:16 CHAT Sunnygoldi: anddd i'mm leacccing 05:49:44 CHAT Periandlapis007: Otay 05:50:27 CHAT Steven watcher: Who's request is it? 05:50:32 QUIT Sunnygoldi has warped out 05:52:13 CHAT Periandlapis007: No idea,I have two from Gemtopaz,And one request for a batman,Another request for a King Charles cavalrie,And one of these Japanese dragons,I also have another Attack on Titan request 05:52:32 JOIN Pikadot has warped in 05:56:29 CHAT Steven watcher: Ahh tay 06:07:52 JOIN Sunnygoldi has warped in 06:09:07 QUIT Sunnygoldi has warped out 06:11:21 QUIT Pikadot has warped out 06:14:46 QUIT Steven watcher has warped out 06:16:32 QUIT Steven watcher has warped out 06:20:25 QUIT Steven watcher has warped out 06:22:23 QUIT Periandlapis007 has warped out 06:24:22 QUIT Steven watcher has warped out 06:24:53 CHAT Democritos: nick cage 06:25:08 CHAT Democritos: the bard of life 06:25:20 QUIT Democritos has warped out 06:26:11 JOIN Steven watcher has warped in 06:27:25 QUIT Steven watcher has warped out 06:30:18 JOIN Steven watcher has warped in 06:37:03 QUIT Steven watcher has warped out 06:42:12 QUIT Steven watcher has warped out 06:43:49 JOIN Sunnygoldi has warped in 06:44:27 QUIT Sunnygoldi has warped out 06:48:52 QUIT Steven watcher has warped out 07:08:43 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: Nothing to log. Wow this chat has been dead for a while lol. 07:28:44 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: Nothing to log. Wow this chat has been dead for a while lol. 07:48:44 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: Nothing to log. Wow this chat has been dead for a while lol. 2016 04 23